El diente del recuerdo triste
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: La Hada de los Dientes, al tener un par de minutos libres de su trabajo, decide revisar las memorias en un diente. Sabiendo que el diente era de una niña que vivió siglos atrás. Una niña diferente.


_Había pensando en este fic desde hace un año ¡y no lo había escrito! Apenas hace unos días comencé a escribirlo, sabiendo lo mucho que había querido hacerlo y no lo había hecho._

 _Espero que les guste. Ya les dije, la idea de esto me llegó hace un año, pero así como soy, apenas lo escribí ahora.  
Reescribí esto un par de veces porque en el primer intento no me quedó como quería, no me arrepiento, me gusta cómo lo he escrito ahora, justo la idea que quería dar cuando esto me vino a la mente el año pasado._

 _Sólo léanlo a ver qué tal._

* * *

 **El diente del recuerdo triste**

Era uno de esos días en el que el trabajo era menos que en otros días. Un par de minutos podía tomarse la Hada de los Dientes para hacer lo que quisiera. Siempre estaba trabajando, casi nunca dormía, un ser inmortal como ella no necesitaba dormir. Siempre se la pasaba mandando a sus pequeñas hadas a todos los continentes para recoger los dientes y dejar dinero. Traer y llevar consigo los bellos recuerdos de las infancias de los niños.

Esa tarde, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pudo tomarse dos minutos de ocio. Podría dormir, comer algún bocadillo, simplemente relajarse; pero como la mayoría de las veces, no hizo nada de eso. La Reina de los Dientes se dirigió a un lugar en especifico, un sitio privado en su gran y antiguo palacio. Una cajita tomó la gran hada, una caja con dientes.

Muchas veces hacía esto, iba a ese lugar donde guardaba esas preciadas memorias, abría la caja y tomaba un diente, sólo por el simple placer de ver qué recuerdo contenía. Dos minutos libres tenía en su trabajo sin fin, dos minutos para entrar en la memoria de un niño. Sentir que volvía en el tiempo, en una época distante, entrar en las memorias del dueño de esos dientes.

Siempre tomaba un diente al azar, este le mostraba una memoria diferente dependiendo en qué parte de la niñez el niño lo había perdido. Esta vez ella tomó el primer diente que se le había caído a ese niño, algo que había sucedido hace siglos, demasiados siglos. Porque esos dientes eran viejísimos, tenían más edad que Norte, pero no tanta edad como Sadman. Pero eran los dientes más antiguos que ella poseía en su palacio. Eran los dientes que ella guardaba con más recelo.

Se dejó llevar por esas memorias, se adentró a la inocente mente de una niña. Sintiéndose de esa edad, en la ilusión de estar en esa época, en ese paisaje, en esa vida. En un mundo que ahora era imposible para ella.

Había una niña morena de piel, de un largo cabello color oscuro como la noche. Una niña muy bella, pequeña e inocente. Quien jugaba por la pradera con sus amigos, tomando flores para después oler su aroma, ¡el bello aroma de la primavera! ¡y el aire tan puro como en ese tiempo! Y las aves, que volaban libres en el cielo, perdiéndose en la lejanía, en una libertad infinita.

Contando nubes, contando historias, contando los días que faltaban para los cumpleaños. ¡Qué tardes más divertidas aquellas! ¡qué mundo tan distinto era el de ese entonces! Nada era igual...

Corriendo en una bajada, la pequeña tropezó y cayó, rodando hasta abajo, una vez detenida estaba cubierta de polen y tierra. Sus amigos se burlaron, la ayudaron a levantarse y juntos se rieron.

—¡Mira!— exclamó uno—. ¡Tu diente! ¡no está!

Todos se acercaron a la niña y con asombro comprobaron que uno de sus dientes de leche había desaparecido. ¿Había salido volando por la caída?

—¡Oh, no!— exclamó la niña—. Es el primer diente que pierdo. Papá dice que los dientes son importantes, y mamá quiere conservarlos, ¡y yo lo he perdido!

—¡Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo!— la animaron sus amigos, sonrientes.

Minutos se la pasaron buscando el diente extraviado, debajo de las rocas, al lado de las flores, en el escondite de los roedores. Cuando finalmente un niño lo encontró, se acercó a su amiga y se lo entregó en la mano. Cumplieron con su misión, ya cuando esta por comenzar el atardecer.

—¡Vengan acá!— gritó una mujer muy enojada, madre del niño que había encontrado el diente—. ¡Es hora de cenar, vayámonos! ¡tus amigos también!

El niño miró a la niña del diente perdido, queriendo disculparse, la niña sólo sonrió, agradecida por su tarde de diversión. Todos los amigos se despidieron y siguieron a la mujer directo a la aldea. La niña que había perdido el diente se quedó sola en la pradera, observándolos marcharse, y aún en esa distancia podía oír lo que la mujer decía.

—¡Te he dicho que no te acerques a esa niña!— regañaba la madre con amargura—. ¡Y a ustedes también, niños!— miró a los pequeños que no eran sus hijos—. ¡A sus padres no les va a gustar que se hayan escapado para jugar con... _é_ _sa_!

¿"Ésa"? ¿Ésa qué? Ella no era una cosa, ni un animal, ni nada raro, sólo era una niña. La pequeña quedó sola en ese lugar, dejó caer su diente de nuevo a la tierra y se hincó para llorar. ¡Siempre le ocurría esto! ¡siempre tenía que llegar un adulto a insultarla! a decirle que no era nada más que... un monstruo. ¿Cómo sus amigos podían tener unos padres tan malos? Los niños no eran malos, todos eran buenos, pero los adultos...

Siempre les prohibían a sus hijos jugar con ella, ellos solamente eran unos ignorantes, no veían lo que realmente era en el interior. Era una niña como cualquier otra, una niña que sentía dolor por los desprecios.

Llevaba solamente unas semanas viviendo en las afueras de la aldea, era feliz con sus amigos, pero no podía seguir soportando tanto odio de parte de los padres de estos. ¡¿Por qué los adultos humanos son tan ciegos?! ¡¿por qué tienen tanto miedo a lo que no conocen?!

—¿Qué sucedió, pequeña?— habló una voz que la reconfortó, y ella sólo pudo soltar más lágrimas mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo.

—¡No me gusta este lugar!— chilló la pequeñita, aferrándose a su padre con fuerza—. ¡Quiero volver a casa con mis tías!— gritó con voz desgarrada, con muchas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, con gemidos de dolor. No se refería a su casa actual, si no a la de antes.

El corazón del padre se destrozó al ver el sufrimiento de su más preciado tesoro, su pequeña hija. Le acarició su largo cabello negro, queriendo consolarla.

—Tú sabes por qué nos mudamos aquí.— le acarició la mejilla a su pequeña, le alzó la mirada para poder verla a los ojos—. Has hecho muchos amigos aquí.

—¡Eso no importa!— gritó la niña, sin consuelo, tratando de hablar con claridad, pero su llanto apenas le dejaba—. ¡Ellos no pueden jugar conmigo! ¡sus padres no los dejan! Los adultos dicen que nuestra familia es rara, dicen que yo soy rara. ¡Yo no me sentía diferente en casa, en mi verdadera casa! ¡pero ahora sé que no soy como los demás niños! ¡yo no soy como ellos!— se sonó la nariz, llorando con más tranquilidad, apretando sus puños con enojo—. Papá, ¿nuestra familia es rara?

—Tal vez.— le dijo, y esto no hizo que su pequeña se sintiera mejor—. Pero las diferencias no importan, lo que importa es lo que hay en tu corazón, lo que eres realmente.

—¡Pero, papá, eso no tiene sentido para mí!— gritó con ira, demasiada para su edad—. ¡Tengo apariencia humana! ¡pero no soy humana! ¡tampoco soy como mamá! ¡Yo...! ¿qué soy yo?— dejó a un lado su enojo y volvió a llorar de melancolía, dudando del significado de su existencia por primera vez.

—Toothiana.— la llamó por su nombre, llamando más la atención de su niña—. Tú no eres humana, pero tampoco eres un monstruo. Tú eres algo maravilloso, tú eres el amor de tu madre y mío.— le dio un besito dulce en la frente, la pequeña se avergonzó—. Eres la prueba de que los humanos somos bondadosos, tú tienes mi bondad y el corazón puro de tu madre. No quiero que en ningún momento odies algo de ti misma, cada parte de ti es un milagro, eres nuestro tesoro más preciado, aunque los demás no lo entiendan.

—¿Por qué ellos son tan malos, papá? ¿Por qué no son como tú?

—No todas las personas son iguales, hay tantas gentes buenas como malas. Hay algunos que... solamente olvidan que fueron niños alguna vez.

—¡Ay! ¡lo olvidaba!— exclamó la niña, separándose de su padre y tomando algo del suelo—. ¡Se cayó mi primer diente!

—¿En serio?— la niña se lo entregó a su padre. El diente aún tenía sangre y estaba sucio de tierra—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con él?— le preguntó con extrañeza. La niña se rió, nerviosa.

—Lo había perdido y lo buscamos.— dijo, no contándole que lo había dejado caer cuando se puso a llorar—. Papá, ¿para qué quieren mis dientes tú y mamá? ¿los van a sembrar?— su padre se rió ante la última pregunta.

—Los dientes guardan las memorias de la niñez. Tal vez te cueste entenderlo ahora. Las ilusiones, las esperanzas, la bondad, la pureza, el valor, las enseñanzas de tu madre y las mías. Si algún día dudas de ti misma, si te conviertes en algo que no eres, tus memorias, la niña que alguna vez fuiste te guiará por el camino.

—Me gustaría que los demás adultos tuvieran dientes que los guiaran también, que recordaran su bondad.— comentó, entristecida.

—Sí lo sueñas, si lo crees realmente y te esfuerzas por ello, quizá algún día eso se vuelva realidad.— le dio un besito en la mejilla—. Mi pequeña ave traviesa.

—¡Papá! ¡no soy un ave!— gritó mientras se reía.

Y así transcurrieron muchos días, algunos más felices que otros. Su niñez había sido tan linda... pero cuando creció todo cambió radicalmente.

Las memorias terminaron, la Hada de los Dientes dejó el diente en su lugar, dentro de la cajita. Ella soltó un par de lágrimas, con nostalgia, añorando lo perdido hace tantos siglos. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo las plumas en su cuerpo. Si estas no hubieran crecido, sus padres nunca hubieran... No los hubiera perdido aquella vez.

No podía seguir viendo esas memorias y pensar en todo lo que hubiera sido diferente si hubiera permanecido viéndose como humana, cuando en realidad no lo era, no del todo. No podía seguir reviviendo esos recuerdos dulces y agridulces mientra sintiera esa culpa que intentaba reprimir.

Gritos, batallas, fuego, sangre. Y sus padres se habían perdido para siempre.

Ellos no la culpaban y ella ya no debía culparse. Su padre nunca hubiera querido que se odiara a sí misma. ¿Qué pensarían de ella ahora? ¿estarían orgullosos?

Ella sólo deseaba que ningún niño olvidara quién era en realidad, aún siendo adultos. Era su trabajo y era en donde pertenecía en este mundo. Era lo que creía, lo que le habían enseñado y por lo que luchaba.

Mientras mantenga viva la bondad, el corazón puro y el valor dentro de un adulto, entonces el sacrificio de sus padres habría válido la pena. Y de esa forma honrarlos para siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _De los guardianes, creo que la historia de la hada es de las más tristes._

 _Si les gustó siempre pueden pasar a mi perfil haber si tengo otra cosa que les guste. Tengo un fic de Frozen, se llama "Eternidad" tiene 12 capítulos aún, me gustaría tener más lectores ahí, pero ya depende de cada quién._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
